


Cinnamon Sweet

by CheesePie30



Series: iwaoi filth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i dont know how to tag someone help, im shameless, there is like no fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his partner's tongue slip into his mouth, wrapping around his and coaxing it to move. Their tongues tangled and brushed against each other's mouths. Faintly, Iwaizumi registered a moan under the loud, pounding bass of the club's music, not even knowing who it came from, not caring. Iwaizumi felt a thigh brush against his slowly hardening length and he knew that the moan that came after was his. His hands crept down from their innocent place at his partner's back down to their hips, still innocent, but oh so close to being anything but. He felt a heat being pushed against his own leg, and oh, that solves the mystery of his partner's gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> hahaha please forgive me for the title i suck at them  
> also forgive me there's no fluff in this at all it's such a large jump from what i usually write  
> this is for sab, because she didn't believe me when i told her she was gonna have a perfect score in english and she was like 'noooo' but HAH GUESS WHO'S RIGHT: ME. GUESS WHO GOT A PERFECT: YOU (congrats)

Iwaizumi blinked before he felt slightly chapped, and yet so soft, lips press against his. His vision fell out of focus, the only thing he could focus on who was kissing him - he didn't even know - and the emotion he felt in the kiss. He felt himself walk back. His back hitting the wall hadn't even registered in his mind before his partner tilted their head to the side slightly, and Iwaizumi caught sight of a brown color out of the corner of his eye before his partner opened their mouth, and Iwaizumi followed suit, closing his eyes.

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi thought to himself, was probably one of the better decisions he had made that night. He felt his partner's tongue slip into his mouth, wrapping around his and coaxing it to move. Their tongues tangled and brushed against each other's mouths. Faintly, Iwaizumi registered a moan under the loud, pounding bass of the club's music, not even knowing who it came from, not caring. Iwaizumi felt a thigh brush against his slowly hardening length and he knew that the moan that came after was his. His hands crept down from their innocent place at his partner's back down to their hips, still innocent, but oh so close to being anything but. He felt a heat being pushed against his own leg, and oh, that solves the mystery of his partner's gender.

Not that it mattered. Iwaizumi was flexible.

That night, Iwaizumi found his partner was quite flexible as well.

\--x--

The next morning, the pounding in Iwaizumi's head practically mirrored the bass in his ear the night before. At least that much he remembered. He groaned as he rolled over to the left to get the sun to stop shining in his damn eyes. He buried his nose in the lavender sheets and willed sleep to come back through his throbbing headache.

He didn't own lavender colored sheets, though, usually just plain white, for an easier time washing sheets.

Whatever, it didn't matter. He'd figure out the mystery of the lavender sheets when his head didn't feel like exploding. The faint scent of cinnamon wafted into his nose as he fell back asleep.

After some time, he was slowly and gently shaken awake. "Iwaizumi-san." A soft sing-song voice followed, which Iwaizumi probably would have described as nice if it weren't for the still-splitting headache wracking his brain. "Fuck off." He growled against the lavender bed sheets. "I made breakfast, Iwaizumi-san." The voice crooned, and Iwaizumi felt soft lips press to the back of his neck, sucking lightly. Iwaizumi moved his arm to swat at the other person, hitting something solid. He immediately regretted moving his arm to hit the other, as they let out a yelp, making Iwaizumi's head throb harder. "I made breakfast for you, and this is what I get?" Iwaizumi wanted to throw a chair at this person. He had a splitting headache, he didn't have energy for this. "Fuck you." He said lowly, and the other voice chuckled. "Oh, Iwaizumi." They said, voice dropping to a sultry whisper, sending shivers up Iwaizumi's spine, "Don't you remember?" They leaned down to sigh the words into Iwaizumi's ear. "You already did fuck me last night. Quite well, too."

Suddenly, the night before came crashing down on Iwaizumi like a wave.

\--x--

A talented tongue moved sensually in Iwaizumi's mouth as dancing fingers toyed at the waistband of Iwaizumi's pants. If they were in a more private location, Iwaizumi probably would've ravished his partner against the wall already. But alas, they were in a club, the pounding bass resonating through the whole room, making Iwaizumi's head spin, even more so than when he downed a multitude of drinks just a few minutes ago. He had been approached by this beauty after that, although he couldn't make out their face as he was buzzed as hell, and he mostly skipped the idle chitchat, if their current situation wasn't pointing to that. His partner pulled away from their breath taking kiss and murmured against Iwaizumi's lips. "My place or yours?" Was softly said, and went unanswered for a while as Iwaizumi pushed his partner back into another kiss. Hands cupping his face as Iwaizumi's partner pulled away a second time. "We can't do this in the back of a club. My place or yours?" Iwaizumi opened his eyes, wishing he could see the other's face, but the swirling lights shone bright in his eyes, and he was forced to squeeze them shut again. He felt hips roll into his, eliciting a surprised moan from his mouth. "My place or yours?" His partner was insistent. "Yours." Iwaizumi choked out as hips moved against his, hands tightening their grip. Suddenly, the warmth of another person left him. Iwaizumi shielded his eyes from the blinding lights and opened his eyes, but the other was already beginning to make his way through the crowd. Iwaizumi followed, albeit a bit slower, as his feet still felt like jelly.

The cool air against his skin felt great. Iwaizumi shivered slightly. Luckily he didn't bring much, just his phone and wallet. He should check his phone, he thought to himself as he saw his partner hail a taxi. Through the light from the club, he finally saw the mystery that was his partner. His skin was fair, glowing even, and his hair seemed soft, even in the harsh light of the club's neon sign. Iwaizumi's eyes were drawn to his outfit. He was wearing a dark green turtleneck, probably because of the nights getting colder and colder. The turtleneck fit on him well, too well. His hips were slim, and _fuck, his ass_. Under those tight jeans were legs that could go on for days. Iwaizumi took one look at them, and he knew exactly how he wanted those legs. If those legs were just as fair as the skin on his face, then Iwaizumi would adore them, kiss them, and mark them completely. He felt a growl rise up in his throat, but suppressed it as his partner got in the taxi and motioned for him to follow. Iwaizumi got in the taxi beside his partner and sat back as he said the address and paid for the fare.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said as his partner leaned back in the seat beside him. "What?" He said, looking back at Iwaizumi. "I, uh, I never caught your name, sorry. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you." Iwaizumi said, licking his lips nervously. "Oikawa Tooru. Pleasure's all mine; well, it will be." He said, mouth turning up into a smile. Iwaizumi let out a small snort, sobering up after their initial meeting. Iwaizumi drummed his fingers on his thigh, acting patient but wanting nothing more than to ravish the man sitting beside him. He looked over and found Oikawa drumming his own fingers on his thigh as well. He glanced up to Oikawa’s face and found him staring down at Iwaizumi’s hand, the one drumming on his thigh. He slowly stopped drumming his fingers and moved his knee to touch Oikawa’s. He smirked as he slid his hand smoothly to Oikawa’s thigh, drumming his fingers slowly as Oikawa’s breath hitched. A sudden wave of courage surged through Iwaizumi as he leaned forward to whisper lowly into Oikawa's ear. "Eager to start, are we?" He moved his fingers closer to the slowly-growing bulge on Oikawa's pants. He heard a small breathy moan come from Oikawa and he couldn't help but nibble on Oikawa's jawline. He chuckled lowly, and seeing Oikawa shiver, he couldn't resist raising his other hand to tilt Oikawa's face towards him kissing him softly at first, then when he felt a tongue slide across his lips, he opened his mouth and sucked Oikawa's tongue into his mouth.

He slowly dragged his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, tasting and twisting with Oikawa’s tongue. He heard a groan come from Oikawa’s throat and tilted his head to get deeper into Oikawa’s sweet cinnamon mouth. He reached down to palm at the bulge in Oikawa’s pants, and when he felt Oikawa’s hips buck up into his hand, pulled away. He admired how Oikawa’s eyes were glassy, his lips were already starting to swell with the amount of times they kissed, and with how hard Oikawa’s breaths were, along with another certain part of his anatomy. Iwaizumi turned when he heard a cough, and saw the taxi driver gesture out the door. Iwaizumi flushed and opened the door with a mumbled ‘thanks’ and got out of the taxi, Oikawa following a few seconds later. Iwaizumi felt his arm get pulled into the building, and he followed Oikawa up the steps into the elevator, not even glancing at the lone person sitting at the desk.

Once in the elevator, Oikawa pushed him against the wall of the elevator as soon as the doors closed, and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s roughly, grinding his hips down onto Iwaizumi’s. Taken by surprise, Iwaizumi gasped, and found Oikawa’s tongue licking into his mouth. He bucked his hips up into Oikawa's, the both of them groaning into each other's mouth. Before his arms could wrap around Oikawa to pull him closer, the elevator stopped moving with a ding, its doors sliding open. Oikawa quickly pulled away and dragged Iwaizumi out the elevator into the hallway, stopping at a door and fishing out the keys. Iwaizumi felt a wave of heat surge through him, waiting right behind Oikawa as he unlocked the door, and when they finally got in the small apartment, he pinned Oikawa against the door (that he was locking), and slowly rubbed his hard length against Oikawa's clothed ass. He heard Oikawa gasp weakly against the door before his head fell back. Iwaizumi moved one hand to press on Oikawa's dick, and Oikawa outright moaned. Using his other hand, Iwaizumi turned the key in the lock to finish locking the door, and murmured in Oikawa's ear. "You sound like you want to do it here already." He felt a slim but strong fingers wrap around his arm. "Bedroom. Second door on the left." Iwaizumi nipped at Oikawa's neck before pulling away. His hands caught Oikawa as his knees buckled slightly, and he lifted Oikawa up easily, carrying him into his bedroom, and gently dumping him on the bed, quickly removing his clothes before crawling over on top of Oikawa, who only removed his turtleneck. Iwaizumi's eyes raked hungrily at the fair skin presented to him, and he couldn't help but nip at the skin, making Oikawa gasp softly. Iwaizumi grinned wickedly before he pressed his mouth on Oikawa's open one, taking advantage of his surprised expression by licking into his mouth. Oikawa responded as soon as he felt Iwaizumi's tongue brush against his, closing his eyes and kissing back.

Iwaizumi's hands moved as if they had minds of their own, and circled around Oikawa's waist to grip at his hips. His thumbs dug into the soft section of skin, the one that separated Oikawa's thighs from his torso, and Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa's mouth and began kissing down his jawline, his neck, and paused for a bit to tease at Oikawa's nipples, licking, pinching and sucking lightly on both before moving down, lower. He passed Oikawa's navel and slowly began undoing his jeans. He sucked on a patch of skin right above the hem of Oikawa's jeans. Hearing Oikawa whine, Iwaizumi decided he would try to move a little faster. He tugged on Oikawa's jeans a few times before removing them completely. Iwaizumi slowly ran his hands down Oikawa's milky thighs. Rolling up the legs of Oikawa's boxer briefs, he leaned down to bite on Oikawa's inner thigh, drawing out a surprised groan from Oikawa. "You like that?" Iwaizumi sucked on his thigh, digging his thumbs into the skin. "Fuck, Iwa-chan, just get on with it." He said, legs twitching under Iwaizumi's hands. Iwaizumi pressed a wet kiss to Oikawa's thigh before removing Oikawa's boxers. He looked up at Oikawa and saw him already leaning over to get something from his bedside drawer. He saw the lean muscle tense as Oikawa grabbed, presumably, lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. He hiked up Oikawa's legs up and over his shoulders, and glanced down at Oikawa's dick. "I wonder what noises you'll make when I..." Iwaizumi licked a stripe up Oikawa's dick. He heard a shaky gasp melt into a loud moan. "Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi felt smug as he dragged his tongue across the tip of Oikawa's dick and elicited another moan, muffled this time by an arm. Iwaizumi wrapped his fingers around Oikawa's dick, stroking slowly, making Oikawa thrash his hips around, craving more of his mouth and his touch. "Iwa-chan, don't tease!" Iwaizumi flicked his tongue at Oikawa's slit. "But you're making such beautiful noises." Oikawa's back arched up into Iwaizumi's hand. "If only you didn't muffle them. I'll cut you a deal, Oikawa. I'll suck you off, then fuck you." He felt Oikawa's dick in his hand twitch. "You like the sound of that, huh? Yeah, but I want to hear your sounds while I do all that. You can't muffle them. I want to hear you moan while I fuck you. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum." While he was saying all this, he had grabbed the lube that Oikawa had dropped on the bed, and started coating his fingers in lube. "What do you say, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi said as he lapped up the precum beading at the slit. "Fuck, okay, yes, Iwa-chan." Oikawa gasped out. Iwaizumi smiled a feral grin, and Oikawa couldn't help but think for a moment, that maybe he should've laid down some of his own ground rules before blindly agreeing. Iwaizumi sucked on the head of his dick, and the thought was erased from his mind as he let out another moan. Iwaizumi slowly moved his head down, massaging the underside of Oikawa's dick with his tongue, relishing in the moans Oikawa released. Oikawa was arching up into his mouth, and Iwaizumi sank fully down, swallowing around the head, drawing out another sweet moan. He hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down quickly.

Oikawa's voice was starting to go a bit hoarse, he was moaning too much with Iwaizumi's mouth on his dick. He writhed on the bed, willing his hips not to buck up, when he felt a slight pressure on his entrance. "Fuck, Iwa-chan," Oikawa panted, hips moving down on Iwaizumi's finger. "Please, just put it in." He whined, and he felt the finger enter him slowly. His head was pressing against the bed as his back arched up. Iwaizumi wriggled his finger around while pumping it slowly in and out, simultaneously sucking on Oikawa's dick. Oikawa was close, felt the heat pool in the pit of his stomach, when Iwaizumi popped off his dick, and Oikawa groaned lowly. "Iwa-chan, please," He wriggled his hips, but to no avail. Iwaizumi ignored his dick and sucked at his inner thigh. He pulled out his finger almost completely, leaving only the tip in, adding pressure to the sides of his entrance, drawing out another delicious moan. "I have a question, Oikawa." Iwaizumi said, swirling his tongue on a patch of skin near Oikawa's dick. "Can you put your legs behind your head?" He asked slyly, pulling out his first finger completely. Oikawa whined slightly, but nodded. Iwaizumi pressed two fingers against Oikawa's hole, adding pressure before finally sliding them both in. "Good." Iwaizumi bit down on a thigh, licking and sucking. Oikawa moaned, legs twitching, wishing Iwa-chan would stop teasing and just let him come. "Wh- Why..." Oikawa tried to ask, but couldn't. Iwaizumi was moving his fingers in a way that made Oikawa forget his words, twisting around, rubbing at the sides of his entrance, scissoring every now and then, too. "You'll find out soon enough." Iwaizumi said smugly. Iwaizumi scissored his fingers and gently prodded around, exploring the inside of Oikawa, searching for the one spot that could make Oikawa scream. Suddenly, Oikawa gasped loudly, thrashing his hips down on Iwaizumi's fingers, and Iwaizumi knew he found his prostate. "Mm, you're making delicious noises, Oikawa." Iwaizumi gently prodded his prostate again, making Oikawa see stars and heat pool in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, Iwa-chan, th- that's--" His hips bucked down onto Iwaizumi's fingers, and he let out a loud moan. Iwaizumi scissored his fingers before sliding in a third. Pumping them in and out slowly, he bit down on Oikawa's thigh while letting his fingers nudge around Oikawa's prostate, not touching it directly. He scissored his fingers again before pushing them in as far as Oikawa could take it, then vibrating his hand from the wrist, making Oikawa scream out. "Iwa-chan! Please, please, fuck, I'm so close, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was squirming, pressing his hips down on Iwaizumi's fingers, head thrown back against the bed. "You're close now, aren't you, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi said, pressing his fingers on Oikawa's prostate. "Yes, yes, Iwa-chan, let me come, let me come, please!" Iwaizumi pressed down harder and wrapped his mouth around the head of Oikawa's dick, humming slightly. Oikawa screamed as he came into Iwaizumi's mouth. "Iwa-chan!" He yelled, arching up as Iwaizumi swallowed.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa fall apart under his touch, then relax slowly as he got off his high. Iwaizumi sat up, carefully removing Oikawa's legs from his shoulders. He watched Oikawa's chest rise and fall quickly, panting, then moaning softly as he rolled his hips down on Iwaizumi's fingers. Iwaizumi scissored his fingers one last time before withdrawing them, rolling on the condom and coating his dick in lube. "I'm not done with you yet." Iwaizumi purred lowly as he leaned forward to kiss Oikawa, nudging the tip of his dick against Oikawa's stretched entrance. Oikawa moaned, a little louder, eyes glazed with arousal. "Iwa-chan..." Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's neck gently, sucking lightly as he slowly trailed his hands down to the back of Oikawa's thighs, raising them up and over so his legs framed his face. "Wow, you really can put your legs all the way up here." Iwaizumi said, eyebrows raised slightly. He pressed another kiss to Oikawa's jawline. "Keep your legs here, or I'll stop." He waited for Oikawa to hold his legs in their place before lining up his dick to Oikawa's entrance, nudging slightly before pushing in. He pressed his mouth to Oikawa's as they both groaned. Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he pushed deeper and deeper in. He felt Oikawa's legs rest on his shoulders once again as his nails dug into Iwaizumi's back. Oikawa moaned loudly when he felt Iwaizumi's hips bump into his ass. "W... Wait, Iwa-chan..." Iwaizumi sucked another hickey on Oikawa's neck as he waited for him to adjust. A few panting breaths and Oikawa was nodding, rolling his hips ever so slightly downward. Iwaizumi growled into his neck and pulled back his hips, just a bit, only to thrust back in slowly, drawing out a moan from Oikawa. "Iwa-chan... More." Oikawa sighed into Iwaizumi's ear. Iwaizumi drew back his hips, then snapped them in quickly a few times, making Oikawa gasp and clutch at his back. Iwaizumi smirked, moved his hands to tilt Oikawa's hips slightly, and thrust back in hard. Skin pressed against skin as Oikawa arched up in pleasure. "Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi went back to thrusting slowly, making sure that Oikawa felt every slow, grinding thrust into him. He felt blunt nails rake down his back as Oikawa pressed up against him, their chests touching. Iwaizumi stayed, panting into Oikawa's neck as he pushed in Oikawa, as deep as Oikawa could take. His hips flush against Oikawa's ass, he braced himself as he rolled his hips forward, making Oikawa 's head tilt back as he whimpered. Iwaizumi breathed hard as he pulled his hips back before smoothly sliding back into Oikawa. He kissed at Oikawa's neck to muffle a low moan of his own. He heard a whine come from Oikawa, before he rolled his hips downward into Iwaizumi's. "Iwa-chan, please... Faster." He murmured breathily. Iwaizumi raised his head to kiss Oikawa's swollen lips, snapping his hips in and out quickly. At one thrust, Oikawa's nails dug into Iwaizumi's back as he moaned loudly, and Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's dick jump from in between their abdomens, and Iwaizumi knew he found Oikawa's sweet spot again. Iwaizumi's fingers dug into Oikawa's hips as he pounded into him, hitting Oikawa's prostate with every single thrust.

Stars danced around Oikawa's vision as his prostate was assaulted by Iwaizumi's dick. He felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he moaned loudly, right into Iwaizumi's ear, making him move his hips even faster. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, I- I'm--!" Iwaizumi cut him off, kissing him roughly before slamming his hips into Oikawa's hole, making Oikawa gasp out as he came, milky white spurting between his and Iwaizumi's chests. Iwaizumi growled as he felt Oikawa clench down on his dick, pulling his hips out and slamming back in before he came into the condom, grinding his hips as he rode off his high. He slowly pulled out and got off Oikawa, removing the condom and tying it before throwing it in a nearby trashcan he spotted beside the bed. He looked back to Oikawa, whose legs were splayed out after being held up by his face for so long. Iwaizumi grabbed a box of tissues he saw on the bedside table and began cleaning up Oikawa and his chest. After, he threw the tissues in the same trashcan before lying beside Oikawa and falling asleep, feeling a warm body press against his chest, but not minding the extra warmth.

\--x--

"Judging by how you're just frozen there, I'm thinking you forgot about last night and just remembered now.  Am I right, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said in a soft teasing voice. Iwaizumi grunted in an embarrassed assent, and Oikawa let out a short, light laugh. "Well, I suggest you come on out and eat breakfast, Iwa-chan. It'd be rude of you not to." This damn Oikawa. He seemed to know how to play Iwaizumi like it was his only purpose in life. Iwaizumi shielded his eyes before turning around, only to find that Oikawa had closed the curtains before waking Iwaizumi up. Iwaizumi let down his hand. "... Thanks." He said hesitantly, not sure if he was thanking Oikawa for making breakfast or for closing the curtains, or maybe for not kicking him out of his apartment. "You're welcome." Oikawa chirped. He led Iwaizumi to his dining room, walking to a counter and grabbing a pot of coffee from it. "So, how do you like your coffee, Iwa-chan?"

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me  
> cleanse yourselves with fluff  
> i wonder if i should actually continue this, but i'm so slow i don't think i should. i started writing this like, september 6 it's been like 2 months  
> tell me what you thought maybe?


End file.
